galaxyonlineiifandomcom-20200216-history
S12. Taurus
History of S12 V2 The S12. Taurus Server is home to many mid-high level Corps. It is a crowded server, but is not full. After their merge, S12 became a war zone, mainly involving battles for Resource Bonus Planets. Within the first week, a major battle broke out, come to be known as "The Battle of FrEd56", with S12 facing off against S13 and remnants of S14. Eventually, S13 and S14 came out on top, but unrest still existed within the server as tensions existed between the two halves of the former S14 - the alliance between SpaceEagles and Reblez, and the Pagan Alliance Within the following months, alliances formed - the SpaceEagles, Warferrets, The_PRIDE and Time_Lords families came together, whilst the Tanith.First family joined with former S14 corps, including the remnants of the recently dead Pagan_Spiral. Warferrets went against The_PRIDE, taking a RBP from them. Time_Lords decided to back up HellFire (a smaller member of their alliance) when they came under attack, but ultimately lost the battle to the overpowering force of Warferrets and SpaceEagles. As time went by, there was a period of peace on the server with NAPs against the two alliances. The Steel-Rain family was brought into the Triads-Warferret Alliance (Triads being the SpaceEagles, Rebelz, ORIONS family as well as their new sister, the recently revived The_PRIDE). Before long, players became bored, and the inevitable occurred. The attack on the Tanith Alliance by the Triads, Warferrets and some of Steel-Rain began (hereby referred to as TA and T-WF-SR), and a month-long war ensued. Casualties occurred on both sides, but the T-WF-SR alliance greatly outnumbered TA in ship count. TA quickly realised that there weren't many options available to them, eventually going with the strategy of taking the fight to the RBPs. There, many victories were won for TA - on numerous occasions as little as 200k ships killing 800k. There was a time of peace on the server again, but tensions were still high between the alliances, though talks were occurring to make sure another war wouldn't occur. There was even talk of a united S12 ready for the next server merge to come. The battle of hoff showed the force of the server on a united front, when hoff of Steel-Rain briefly became the rogue of the server. This unity was not to last. The Triads and Warferrets attacked the Steel-Rain Alliance, hoping to bring the RBPs to themselves, bringing them to those who were thought to be the better players. The first few days were brutal, with Steel-Rain not doing much in defence, a byproduct of bad communication at the beginning. Steel-Rain began their counterattack after a few days, and over the coming weeks, the Triads and Warferrets were eventually beaten back until the TA (now including TimeLords) eventually stepped in requesting a ceasefire between the two sides, due to the possibility of an impending future merge. During the conflict, The_PRIDE switched sides to TA. Peace had once again fallen upon the server, but it wasn't to last. A group of SpaceEagles attacked Fondation, in an incident that spiralled out of control once the second SpaceEagle arrived, an incident that ensured the doom of SpaceEagles, something which had been attempted on the previous S14, but unsuccessfully (instead leading to the demise of Pagan_Spiral). No more than a week after the incident, TA and SR furiously attacked SpaceEagles, destroying them within 3 days, an event now known as the "(US) Mother's Day Massacre" - ensuring they would never be the same again - as a warning to any other server killing alliances still present on the server. Stragglers from the now-dead SpaceEagles fled to Inhibitors and ORIONS, some even went to Warferrets. Attacks on Inhibitors continued, as this was the reborn, but now weaker SpaceEagles. Over the coming week, stragglers from SE taking refuge in Warferrets began striking against TA in an effort to attempt to weaken them, specifically targeting RBPs belonging to SR. TA gave WF an ultimatum. Get rid of the offending players or feel the wrath of TA. The "Jubilee Massacre" began on 2nd June at server reset, with the taking of the Zone 93 RBP by a joint effort between TA and Steel-Rain. The battle of CaptJackRipper of Warferrets was the first major skirmish of the war, with a victory from Warferrets and Inhibitors over TA and S-R, lasting half a day. While under way, the battles of dane62 and LaEnana commenced, with the battle of dane62 having finished in TA and Steel-Rain's favour. As tensions rose between corps, players competed in taking each other's RBPs, most being successfully swapped as planned between allied corps. A special mention to PDIgoe of the Warferret Alliance for the multiple disruptions to Tanith Alliance and Steel-Rain Alliance swaps during the conflict. The Battle of LaEnana (From Round 14) The 14th round went on for 9.5 Hr's and an estimated 20-30 million ships fighting, with numbers increasing steadily. Round 15 went from 11:45am till 12:30am (12Hr 45m) estimated 28-38 million ships. Round 16 went from 12:30am till 3:45pm, for a staggering 15Hr 15Min, estamated at 35-50 million ships. Round 17 lasted from 3:45pm till 4:45am for 13Hrs. Round 18 lasted 15hours with Round 19 being slightly shorter. Round 20 was shorter still - by this battle, the battle was coming to a close, yet a day of fighting still remained. The estamated complete battle was estimated at around 45 million ships for the attackers and 30 million for the defenders. Trolling in world chat esculated but in the latest stages of battle, it died down. An estimated 2300 Commanders + have died (or wounded), this may be a huge battle that lasts little time due to the force the attackers have shown. Final Stats Attacking Side: 40,890,702 (14,273,047 lost) Defending Side: 27,529,181 (27,529,181 lost) Total Ships: 68,419,883 (41,802,228 lost) Highest Attack: xXDarkBearXx (Steel-Rain) at 119,910,056 with PoG-NebX (Presidio of Glory-III) Achievement: 5th Biggest Battle in recorded GO2 history according to List of Largest Wars and Battles. (Note: Placing does does not include results changed due to timing of maintenances) Biggest Killers by Design #Randbo (Tanith.First) at 621,630 kills with Blk3Zeus (Black Hole-III) #Onibaku (Steel-Rain) at 430,889 kills with GlassSBHuma (Black Hole-III) #ace-dog (Steel-Rain) at 352,750 kills with glassishdirc (Black Hole-III) #SeeKo (Tanith.First) at 330,617 kills with SeeKer-R (Black Hole-III) #Nouille (Steel-Rain) at 329,048 kills with Hadouken (Black Hole-III) #Capt.Carebear (Steel-Rain) at 318,813 kills with BHGLAV1 (Black Hole-III) #Capt.Carebear (Steel-Rain) at 307,969 kills with Capt (Black Hole-III) #Dewy (Tanith.First) at kills with 296,445 kills with Dewy-Neb (Black Hole-III) #Amaranthe (Tanith.First) at 281,390 kills with SG.PvP.Judgment (Shadow Guardian-III) #Woofty(The_PRIDE) at 280,506 kills with SS-SB-v2 (Striking Sword-III) After these battles the war continues to rage on without any sign of peace in the horizon. This account is accurate as of 24 August 00:00 GMT History of S12 V3 On 31 January 2013, S12. Taurus and S21. Corvus merged and the new S12. Taurus was born. New life was breathed into S12, and within 30 minutes, all 112 Resource Bonus Planets were taken and scattered amongst the new server alliances. No major server battle has happened as of the time of writing, more a series of smaller battles occurred, each with less than 10 million ships involved. Skirmishes occured between CBA and CHAOS/WFA/AO for months, some battle involving as many as 20 million ships, but few lasted more than 24 hours. This all changed when Scorpiojames of Steel-Rain sent on SEige1 of NaturalSelection, beginning the largest and longest battle in S12-14 and S21-23 history involving 140 million ships and lasting 10 days. The Battle of SEige1 Final Stats Attacking Side: 97,718,857 (27,521,873 lost) Defending Side: 51,561,246 (51,561,246 lost) Total Ships: 149,280,103 (79,083,119 lost) Highest Attack: Amaranthe (Soul_Reapers) at 283,283,665 with Conq.X.Chronus (Conquistador-X) Achievement: 4th Largest Battle in recorded GO2 history according to List of Largest Wars and Battles. (Note: Placing does does not include results changed due to timing of maintenances) Biggest Killers by Design #Asbestus (KilleR_ClowNs) at 533,196 kills with BH-WM-1 (Black Hole-III) #Dark-King11 (NaturalSelection) at 503,951 kills with Suck (Chimera Capra-III) #Queen_Amadala (ORIONS) at 431,439 kills with DB-SB-9 (Daybreak-III) #dr_butthead (Steel-Rain) at 397,112 kills with BH-Nebla (Black Hole-III) #Fozzie1 (TheFortress) at 392,439 kills with Hobgoblin (Chimera Capra-III) #AoD_N8_D (GU) at 365,558 kills with AoD_was_here (Chimera Capra-III) #dbird (NaturalSelection) at 323,779 kills with Blazer (Chimera Capra-III) #Dragon_Warrior (Warferrets1) at 321,132 kills with CRBL-STAR14 (Chimera Capra-III) #ProllyFappin (TheFortress) at 319,675 kills with Copy (Chimera Capra-III) #PlanetEarth (Steel-Rain) at 301,319 kills with George-I (Last Stand-III) Old S12. Taurus Alliances Steel-Rain Alliance: Steel-Rain, GU, -EPIC--JUSTICE-, Durga, Steel.Rain Tanith.First Alliance: Tanith.First, Pendragon, Relentless, Soul_Reapers, Time_Lords, Fondation, SpaceEagles (training corps). WarGods: Standalone corp but affiliated with the SRA/TFA Warferret Alliance: Warferrets1, Retribution, Alpha_Omega, NO_SUCH Rebelz Alliance: Rebelz, Revolt, Rebellion Neutral In Current Wars: Minor Corps The Tanith.First Alliance, and Steel-Rain Alliance, along with WarGods, are working together under the unofficial Alliance "Carebear Alliance". New S12. Taurus Alliances CareBear Alliance: Steel-Rain Alliance, Tanith.First Alliance, Wargod Alliance *Major Steel-Rain Alliance Corps: Steel-Rain, GU, Rebelz, TheFortress, Excessive *Major Tanith.First Alliance Corps: Tanith.First, Pendragon, Soul_Reapers, *Major WarGod Alliance Corps: WarGods, Relentless, Durga. *Major BACON Alliance Corps: Dusk, WarGods11 - Allied with CBA CHAOS and Warferrets Alliances are allied with TRIADS. *Major TRIADS Alliance Corps: NaturalSelection, Orions. *Major CHAOS Alliance Corps: Inquisitors, Serentiy & Psychosis. *Major WarFerret Alliance Corps: Warferrets1, Retribution, Alpha_Omega. *Epic Alliance Corps: -EPIC--JUSTICE- Declared Neutral #'Home4Spaceballer' #'hawaiian-force' #'Time_Lords (updated) Now with Carebear Alliance' Corp List in S12 V2 The Following Table is a list of the top 15 Corps in the S12 Server. For more information on a particular Corp, Click on the Corp Name. Since this table is a start, if you are a member of one of these Corps, please create your link to your Corp or encourage your Corp President to create their page from this list. Please help out by filling out the info if you are in this server. Rankings are going by highest Corp Points (spent corp wealth). Category:Servers Category:Player Corps Category:S12. Taurus